


Breathe me

by tomlinpoop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, Kidnapping, Lawyers, Love, M/M, Mute Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinpoop/pseuds/tomlinpoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, you are so pretty looking like this.” Louis looked at Harry, mentioning to move on. “Looking all flustered and hot and sweaty all because I simply touched you. I love it.”</p><p>Louis turned around, the burned bacon all long forgotten. </p><p>Kiss me</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Louis falls in love with Harry's voice and Harry with Louis eyes. And they met in the elevator, not the bathroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe me

“Margret, I’m up. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Harry said through his phone. “Yes Margret, I did brush my teeth.” Harry slipped on his shoes and walked to his front door and closed it behind him. Harry pushed on the elevator button to hurry up. “No Margret, I do not have a boyfriend.” The elevator doors opened and Harry stepped inside. Inside the elevator was a boy whom Harry never saw before. Harry nodded politely to him and went on with his conversation with Margret. “Who is with you?” Margret asked greedy. “Margret.” Harry groaned. “Is it a boy?” She asked. “Yes Margret.” “Is he handsome?” Harry looked behind him and saw the boy. He was indeed very handsome.

“Yes Margret.” Harry said. Harry just could practically hear her smiling through the phone. “I’m glad for you Harry.” Margret said, glad that Harry found someone- “Margret, I don’t know him, so don’t think I’m in a relationship.” Harry laughed because he knew Margret to well. The elevator doors closed and Harry felt the elevator go rather fast than usual. The elevator came to a stop and Harry stepped out and walked out leaving the handsome boy behind. “Margret, I’ll be there in five. Bye Margret.” Harry said and hung up the phone.

Meet Harry Styles, he is very wealthy. His parents are strict and up tied. Harry is a twenty year old lawyer. His parents made him skip almost all of high school, because he was smart. No he was not a nerd, he had the beauty and the brains, so everyone goes swoon over him. Girls, boys, dogs, you name it and they throw them self’s at him. He had only a few good friends, Nick and Louis. He and Nick are like a power team. They been through almost everything, they tell each other everything, only Harry hasn’t told Nick him one thing. He is gay. He is not super gay, but women doesn’t affect him. Harry is crushing on someone he hasn’t seen in forever. His name is Louis Tomlinson. That mother trucker left him when Harry got in to Yale. That has been five years now. And he’s still madly in love with him. 

When Harry arrived at his office, there was a note on his deck. Harry, he's back, hide yo wife and kids. Oh shit, Harry thought. Harry almost wanted to crawl under the desk. He was Harry's boss, Adam Kendrick. Adam was the most obnoxious, arrogant guy Harry had met in his life. Adam was on a vacation for two weeks, those two weeks were the best two weeks Harry had in his carrier as a lawyer.

"Harry!" Adam exclaimed as he arrived at Harry's desk. "Adam!" Harry exclaimed fake. "How was your vacation?" Harry asked. "Good good. But I missed you guys." Harry saw the utterly falseness in his eyes. Harry let out a 'hmpf' and ignored Adam. Eventually Adam left and Harry could return to his paperwork. After an hour of doing paperwork, Harry wanted his break. He called Margret to say that he would grab a coffee. 

When Harry walked out of the building, he turned left to his usual coffee shop. "Harry, the usual?" Niall asked, a co-worker at the coffee shop when Harry walked in. Harry came here almost a year now, so they know his name and his usual order. Harry nodded. "That will be three pound and sixty cents." Niall said. Harry search his pockets but he couldn't find his wallet. "Shit, I'm sorry Niall, forgot my wallet at work."

"It's ok, I'll pay for him." Someone behind Harry said. Harry turned around to see a two boys. Harry stuttered an ok. When they finished paying Harry's order they boys turned to Harry. "I never got your name?" A boy said with brown hair. "Harry, nice to meet you, let me pay you back." Harry answered politely. "Liam, oh no it's ok. It's always nice to help people." The boy answered. The second boy never said a word. Harry looked at him, not to be rude but to look at him. He looked familiar. "What is your name?" Harry finally asked. 

The boy just looked at him and didn't say anything. "I don't want to be rude, but most times when someone ask you something you answer." Harry said. "Oh he doesn't talk. I know him for three years now, never heard his voice. He is mute. Don't blame him or yourself." Liam said. Harry nodded and looked at the boy again to see that the boy had disappeared. "Where did he go?" Liam pointed to the restrooms. "Thank you, oh wait, what is his name?" Harry asked. "Louis." Liam said and ordered his cup of coffee. Harry nodded and walked to the restrooms. "Louis?" He tried. There was a muffling sound from one of the toilets.

"Louis? Are you in here?" Harry asked knocking on the door where the muffling sound came from. The door opened to reveal a sobbing Louis. Harry's first instinct was to grab to crying boy and hold him. Louis tensed under Harry's touch but later relax. Louis' arms were wrapped around Harry's torso and Harry's arms were around Louis' neck and in his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Harry whispered. Louis just nodded, as if he was saying it was ok. 

After hugging for about ten minutes Harry and Louis came out of the restrooms and walked to Liam. "I must go now, or else my boss would kill me." Harry said. Liam never asked why they took so long, he knew. Louis waved and Liam nodded. Harry looked behind him one more time and walked back with his coffee to his work. What a long day had this been, and it wasn't even noon.  
When Harry left for work, Louis collapsed on his couch in his house. Questions are going on in his head. Why did Harry didn't run off like the other? Why did Harry even hug him? Louis was nothing than a stupid worthless mute. Nobody could love him. He made it very clear. He would even beat him if he didn't believe it. Louis shuddered at the time when that happened. 

Louis walked to the kitchen and made him a cup of tea. Is it wrong to say that he was looking toward to see Harry again in the elevator and maybe in the coffee shop? Louis known Harry just for a day, but he already felt connected. 

Louis walked back to the couch and took a sip off his tea. He grabbed his phone and text Liam. 

To Liam- Li, do u maybe have Harrys number? 

From Liam- no I dont, getting a crush there Lou?

Louis snorted. Him, Louis Tomlinson, fancying some random guy he just met. Come on, that is so not.. Wrong. He had maybe a tiny bit a crush on Harry. But who wouldn't? Harry has perfect hair. Harry has perfect eyes. Harry has a perfect personality. But why would Harry like someone like Louis? He was nothing. He repeated every single day. The day it happened is still fresh in his mind.  
***  
"Lou! I can see you dummie!" Lottie yelled through the park. Shit, Louis muttered under need his breath. "Okay you found me!" Louis said walking away from the tree he was hiding behind. "Did you find Fizzy yet?" Louis said. "Nope." Lottie said happily hopping away to find Fizzy. Louis shook his head. Louis sat down by a tree, enjoying the nice weather and his four sister playing with each other. 

A few minutes escaped and Lottie still wasn't back. Louis motherly instinct played up and walked into the way he saw his sister for the last time. "Let me go you bastard!" A voice very familiar screamed. Louis ran to the voice and saw the horrible action what was happening in front of him. A man had a hold of Fizzy and she had a blood nose. One think you should know about Louis is, if you touch his family you're dead. Louis ran to the man began to pound into the man. The man let go but grabbed him instead. "S-Stop." Louis whimpered. The man ignored Louis and dragged him along to his van. Louis thought this was the last time he saw his sisters and family. He mouthed an 'I love you' and let tears flow. Lottie and Fizzy screamed and tried to run to Louis. There was no use. He let a choked sob and buried his head in his hands. "Shut up, if you make any sound, I'm going to kill you." The man warned. Louis shut his mouth. "And if you talk back or talk at all, you're dead anyways." The man glared.  
***  
That day Louis made a note to himself, to never speak again. The world is better without his voice. 

That mother-trucker took two years of Louis' life. If Louis would whimper, he would slap Louis. He said that nobody would date a fag. Luckily he could escape after two years. He never returned to his parents or sisters. He met Liam a year after. He sees Liam as family, but Harry oh Harry, he remembers that he has a huge crush on a Harry Styles. But Louis couldn't ask his last name, because Louis was a fucking mute. Maybe Harry is his Harry. But Harry could be a completely stranger, and then Louis would have a crush on a stranger. 

Louis groaned in agony. Why must life be so complicated. 

The bell rung from Louis' house. Louis walked to the door and opened it. The person that stood in front of him was someone Louis thought he never see in his life again. "Lou?" Louis' mom asked with tears in her eyes. Louis nodded and let his tears fall on Jay's shoulder. "Oh baby, I missed you." Louis nodded again. "Why aren't you talking?" Jay asked pulling back from her embrace. Louis walked back and made a note in his phone. 

Sorry , I dont speak anymore. People dont deserve to hear my voice. But I missed you and I love you

He gave it to Jay and Jay's eyes went wide as she read it. "Oh baby, I love you too. Why please tell me why!" Jay was on full on crying now. Louis shook his head. Not wanting to tell what happened. 

Jay stayed over three hours. They switched phone numbers and then Jay left. 

From momma- I love you Lou, here is a photo from your sisters xx

There was a photo attached to the text. Louis saw four girls. He remembered Lottie and Fizzy, but he saw two girls that looked like each other. Twins he thought. There was a sign beneath each girl with their names. Daisy and Phoebe. 

To momma- Tell them I love them. Daisy and Phoebe are beautiful. Cant wait to meet them. xx

The next morning he was a woken by the chirping of birds and sunshine. Louis stretched him self and stepped in to shower. When he was done with the shower and quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. He would meet Liam at the coffee shop at eleven am sharp. 

Louis stood in front of the coffee shop he came for almost two years. Louis looked at his watch to see the time. 11:14. Liam where are you? Louis thought to him self. "Louis?" Louis turned around to Harry standing there. Louis blushed and waved shyly. "Want a coffee?" Harry asked. Louis shrugged. Louis and Harry walked in the coffee shop and ordered their usual order. They slipped down in a booth. "So how was your day so far?" Harry asked. Louis gave him a thumb up and then pointed at him. "Good, stressful but good." He said taking a sip of his coffee. Louis looked at him questionable. Harry understood. "Just that my client found her son on her own. And she doesn't need me anymore. So no money for me." Harry said dissapointed. Louis shifted in his seat and scooped closer to Harry to pat his leg with a assuring smile. Harry nodded and drank his coffee. After spending half an hour with each other, Harry had go to work. Louis would have hugged him, but he thought it would be creepy for Harry, so he didn't. Louis waved him goodbye and walked outside. 

"Where were you Lou, I searched everywhere!" An angry Liam exclaimed. Louis pointed at the coffee shop. "Yeah I know that." Liam said less angry. Louis shrugged. Liam pat Louis' back and they walked to the park. 

The same park where he was five years ago. Louis stopped his track and looked frantically around. He wasn't there. "Lou? Are you alright?" Liam asked. Louis shook his head. "Tell me another time yeah?" Louis nodded. They walked a bit, Liam doing the most talking. "Lou, I gotta go okay?" Liam said. Louis nodded and waved him goodbye. 

When Louis arrived home , he got a letter. 

Hello,  
I don't think you'll remember me, but I remember you.  
Love, me  
***  
I've got your friend. 

Harry has been staring at this note for almost half an hour. Harry flipped the note back and forth. Nothing. Just those stupid four words. Just those stupid sixteen letters. Which friend? And who's got him? And why? Why would you kidnap a friend? Hell why would you even kidnap a person. Are you sick or something. 

All those questions are going on in Harry's mind. When Harry arrived home from a day long work, he found that note. In Harry's mind all of his friends names are coming through who possibly could get kidnapped. Nick, maybe Liam, Niall from the coffee shop. Gemma even. 

Then it hits him. Louis. He's got Louis. Harry growled to him self. No one touches my friend. Then he remembers Louis Tomlinson. His crush for over five years now. Could he be kidnapped? Harry wouldn't know, he hasn't seen Louis Tomlinson in five years. Could Louis be Louis Tomlinson? Well people change over the past few years. Harry shook his head. Nah, it can't be. He would remember Louis Tomlinson right away, and his voice he would hear from a mile distance. No Louis isn't Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry decided to text Nick. 

To Nick ma homeboi- Wanna go to police?

From Nick ma homeboi- what did u do?

Harry laughed as he send a text back.

To Nick ma homeboi- nothing man, just found crazy note.

From Nick ma homeboi- be there in five xx

Harry grabbed his keys and phone and walked out of his house. When he arrived he remembers he forgot the most important thing; the note. Harry face-palmed him self and hurried back inside. Harry grabbed the note and sat back in his car.

He made it to the police station in eight minutes. Nick was already waiting in front of the station. "So princess tried the slowest way?" Nick grinned. "Shut up pretty boy." Harry said walking past Nick. "Aw you think I'm pretty!" Nick shrieked. Harry laughed and walked inside the police station. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Nick slapped Harry and they walked to a officer. "How may I help you?" The officer asked. "I found a strange note on my door mat and I have a strange feeling about it." Harry said. 

Half an hour Harry and Nick walked out of the police station. "So are you going to tell me who 'Lou' is?" Harry looked at Nick questionable. "Oh cut the crap, I stole you're phone princess." Nick joked. "You bastard!" Harry exclaimed. "Calm your tits, just read that text. I think it important." Nick said waving and walking towards his car. Harry shook his head and walked to his car. 

He arrived at his house, Harry let himself fall on the couch and opened his phone. 

From Lou- he got me  
It all happened so soon. One moment Louis was reading the note, the next moment he was stuck in a room of a house he didn’t know, but it looked quite familiar. Louis looked around to see if there’s an escape route. He tried moving his hands but they were tied behind his back. When the rope cut his flesh, he gave up. Louis thought about Harry. HarryHarryHarry. His mind was screaming Harry, and he didn’t know why. “So the bitch is awake?” He said. Louis whimpered as he came closer. “Still not talking aren’t ya?” Louis nodded his head, eyes focused on the ground. “good.” He said stroking my cheek.

Louis fell asleep he guessed because when he opened his eyes there was a figure sitting next to him. Louis was extremely scared right now. He didn’t know if the person was alive or not, so Louis pretended he was asleep. “Psst, I know you are awake.” He opened carefully his eyes and looked right where the person was sitting. She was standing now. “Who are you.” She asked.

Silence

“Can you talk?”

Silence

She was now standing in front of Louis, waving her hand for his face. “Hello, someone in there?” She said, almost knocking on his head, but she was stopped by a voice. “Sarah, I know you’re in there. Leave the fag alone, not worth your time.” He said. “I need to go, I’m his daughter, here’s is your phone, Zayn took it away, but I got it for you, text anyone. But don’t let Zayn see you have a phone ok?” Sarah said as she left the room. So he got a name. Zayn. A horrible name for a horrible person. Sarah clearly didn’t know Louis was tied behind this stupid chair so he couldn’t text Harry, because HarryHarryHarry is still going through his mind. Louis tried one more time to free his hands, and this time he wasn’t giving up. Even if that meant to have bleeding wrists. Louis tried wiggling his hand, the rope cut deeper in his flesh, but Louis wasn’t giving up.

After ten minutes of trying to get his hands out, Louis succeed to get his hands out. When his hand was free, he freed his other hand. Louis quickly got the phone and send a message to Harry.

To Haz- he got me

He remembered the day Liam got Harry’s number.

“Lou?” Louis looked up from my book. “I got Harry’s number from Niall. You remember, in the coffee shop?” his eyes shot up, and jumped from the couch. “Do you want to have it?” Liam said just to annoy Louis, because he knows he want it. Louis nodded. Liam grabbed his phone and put Harry’s number in it. Louis grabbed his phone as soon Liam put Harry’s number in it. Louis looked fondly at his phone. Quickly he changed ‘Harry’ to ‘Haz’. Liam left two hours later. Louis looked the whole time at his phone, just to remember Harry’s number by heart.  
Since that day Louis knew Harry’s number. If you would wake him up and ask him to say Harry’s number, he would jump up, grab a piece of paper and write down Harry’s number.

“What do you think you’re doing?” a voice yelled through the house. Louis quickly hid his phone and tried to fasten his hands with the rope. But the rope was on the ground. Zayn came closer and saw that Louis wasn’t tied behind the chair anymore. “Who did this?” Zayn asked angrily holding up the rope.

Silence

“Of course, the fag doesn’t speak.” Zayn muttered quietly. “Sarah?” Zayn yelled. “Yes dad.” Sarah said coming through the apartment. “Did you free him?” Zayn said with a soft tone. “No dad, but why is he here and tied up?” she asked. “You are not in a position to ask questions my dear.” Zayn snapped. Sarah said something like an apology and went to her room. “if you leave, I’ll make sure you’re dead understood?” Zayn said hovering Louis. Louis nodded furiously. “good.”  
***  
The next following week was hell for Louis. He got little food, he sat all week on that stupid chair and didn’t got the chance to text Harry. Harry texted him every day twice, just to be sure Louis was still alive. Only in the evening Louis could respond, but the last three days, Zayn thought it would be fun if he slept next to Louis. Louis didn’t saw the fun at all.

“Wake up, you’re going home, I have a better fag who I could shag.” Zayn said waking Louis up. Oh that’s right, Zayn tried to rape Louis multiple times, but every time Sarah came in the room asking for help with something. He knew Sarah did that on purpose, but he didn’t complain, at all. Right now, Louis was going home. Home. Home with Liam and Harry. No Zayn. Just him and Harry. Harry was on Louis mind all week. Not a single second past by without thinking about Harry. Even if it’s just his curls or his eyes. Just Harry.

Yes Louis liked Harry, but he didn’t think that someone could ever love a mute, stupid fag. No Harry was just being kind and he was straight. Louis knew that for sure.

But real eyes realize real lies.

 

When arrived at his house, Harry let him self fall on the couch and opened his phone. 

From Lou- he got me

When Harry got that message, he panicked. He was still on the parking lot from the police station. He could go back inside and show them the message he received, but then they could think Harry was kind of maniac, that saw in everything danger. And Harry surely did not want that. So Harry stepped into his car, and speed of to his house to think about the situation.

Harry kept texting Louis twice a day to be sure he was alive. Louis only texted him back in the evening. Harry was happy Louis texted him. He didn’t care if it was one time, Louis still texted hi, back in a sign of life. And Harry was glad. Well glad was an understatement. He was fucking happy that Louis was alive. And he still makes silly quotes; “I might be here, but I still can beat you arse in that game” or “’Send me a picture of your curl” And Harry loved every single one of them. Because Louis was fucking optimistic, even if he was away, Louis could make him laugh. For a mute, Louis was the most happiest mute he ever met. (Not that Harry ever met a mute)  
Yes Harry surely had a crush on Louis.

But then came the day that Louis didn’t text back. For three days straight Harry didn’t heard of Louis. He didn’t heard nothing. Like Louis just disappeared from earth. Poof. Gone. Nothing. It tears Harry apart. It felt like a part of Harry was missing. His other half. Sure, he met Louis twice, but Harry believed in soul mates. And Louis was Harry’s soul mate, and Harry was Louis’ soul mate. They fit, just like that. Harry didn’t what to do, should he call the cops or look for Louis himself. Or don’t do anything. Margret said that Louis appeared eventually. Her exact words were: Love find his way back always. And shit, that was true.

Harry once lost his bunny. Harry loved that bunny. And Harry hoped that that bunny loved him too. So when his bunny Spot went missing, Harry became depressed, or what you call it when you are six. Harry sat in his room and stared at a picture of Spot. That name didn’t fit his bunny at all, because Spot was white, without any spots, but Harry insisted that they called hís bunny Spot. After three hours of Spot went missing, he came back. Yes Spot went missing for three hours. Want to know where he was? Behind a tree. But when Harry saw Spot, he ran to Spot. And Spot hopped to him. Harry went from crying of sadness to crying of happiness.

Spot died a week later. 

Only Margret knows about Harry sexuality. Nobody else. Not his mom or dad. Not Gemma. And certainly not Louis. Because Harry knows Louis is straight. Harry learned a while back ( six years ) that his family doesn’t like gays.

The Styles family was seated around the dinner table at six o’clock sharp. They ate spice chicken, homemade mashed potatoes with gravy and vegetables. “So Harry.” Harry’s dad says. Harry looks up and drops his fork. ”Yes?” Harry says politely. “Are you going to invite that girl you’ve been texting?” Harry gasps and he heard Gemma choke on her chicken. “What girl?” Harry asks trying to hide his nervousness. “ Well I’ve seen you multiple times checking your phone, and I assume it’s a girl.” “oh no, I had to help Matthew with his relationship problems you know, He and his boyfriend broke up and Matthew is heartbroken.” Harry lies. Anne dropped her fork and stood up. “I don’t want you to hang with Matthew. I don’t want my son get that fag disease. I just want grandchildren.” Anne yelled running up the stairs. 

Since that night Harry knows that he can’t see his family. He is gay, and he hides his sexuality from the world. Except Margret, because Harry trusts her. Margret is Harry’s second mom. Margret doesn’t judge Harry, and he is so thankful for that. Because where Harry works, they are all homophobic pricks, they don’t think that gays can defend a victim. The funny things is that Harry is the best lawyer in the United Kingdom and he’s gay. So their theory is wrong. 

Home. That was the first thing Louis thought he was going when Zayn released him. Home. That was the first thing Louis thought he was save. Home. That was the first thing he didn’t go to. Home with Harry was just a fantasy. Oh no, Louis didn’t go home. Louis threw his phone away. He bought a train ticket and left London. And now, Louis is back in his hometown. The second thing he thought he was going to. His second home with his family and sisters. But no, Louis didn’t go to his second home. Louis was stuck in this old motel afraid for his life. But more for Harry’s life. Maybe it’s selfish that he was more concerned for Harry’s life than for his family’s. But no, Louis didn't thought that way. 

When Zayn let him go, Zayn reminded him , that if he saw Louis one more time, he’d kill Louis.

So, Louis sat in this old room, discussing whether or not to call Harry. But wait, Louis can’t fucking speak, so he won’t be able to speak. And he doesn’t have enough money to buy a phone. Louis wanted to curse, cry, yell, scream, slam doors, break walls and most of all, he wanted Harry. But wait, you can’t do those things if you are mute and weak. If he can’t Harry, he’d probably die.

With those thought Louis walked himself to the nearest coffee shop to get his caffeine shot. He ordered his coffee and sat at the nearest booth.Ordering was difficult, because the waitress didn’t understand him. So Louis had to point at the coffee he wanted, but she still didn’t understand him. Louis pointed three times at the coffee, until she got it. In London Liam or Niall would understand him, but this girl. Oh my god. She thought he wanted a hot chocolate, but the hot chocolate section was at the other side of the menu. Some people are so stupid. But not Harry, Louis thought. Harry is perfect. And that’s how Louis got that stupid grin on his face. He probably looked like an idiot. But for that moment he didn’t care. 

Louis sat there for what seems an hour, but probably longer until he heard his name. Louis tensed and looked around. Was he going frantic? Hearing his name. And that sound sounded a lot like Harry’s. he was still looking around, no sign of Harry or what so ever. But then again, he heard his name again. Is it in his head? Did he miss Harry that much? How is that even possible if you met someone twice? Louis grabbed his coffee and walked out of the shop. Every time Louis heard his name, he picked up the pace. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” A male voice said when Louis bumped into him. Louis looked up to see green eyes staring back at him. “Louis?” The man asked. Louis froze, couldn’t find the strength to nod. He was brought back to life when the man’s arms were wrapped around his tiny waist. Louis couldn’t do much then just hug back. Louis shoulder was within no time wet from Harry’s tears. Louis pulled back from the hug and looked at Harry questionable. “I j-just missed y-you.” Harry hiccup through his tears. Wait what, why would Harry miss someone like Louis? Suddenly Harry gave Louis his phone to type something.

Why would you miss me?

“Louis, everyone is smart enough to miss you, even when you’re thirty minutes gone. Of course I missed you. You’re my best friend.” Harry said as soon he saw what Louis typed.

You’re my best friend. You’re my best friend, you’re my best friend.

That was the only thought Louis had that moment. Louis was nothing but a friend to him. ‘Louis?” Louis looked up to Harry. “Did you hear me?”Louis shook his head. Harry sighed and gabbed Louis’ arm towards his car. Louis still had Harry’s phone.

How did you find me?

Louis showed it to Harry. “I talked to Liam, he said where you’re hometown was, so I looked around a bit, and then I saw you sitting at that coffee shop. I called your name a few times, but you didn’t respond.” Harry said flashing a cheeky grin.

Wow, Louis surely got a massive crush on Harry, undeniable.  
Harry drove Louis to the hotel he was staying and ordered some room service. “So wanna tell me where you went?” Harry said sipping at his tea. Louis cocked an eyebrow. “Shit sorry, I forgot. Here write it down.” Harry said. “Please.” When he saw Louis deciding whether or not to write it down. Louis gave in and began writing. 

So, I got a strange note, and then it was all black and a moment later I am in the same fucking room I was a couple of years ago. Then a girl named Sarah, gave me my phone so I could text you. And this man named Zayn, kept abusing me, like he did a couple of years ago, so I’m used to it now. But yeah, that was not nice, he tried to rape me, but I bit him. And the next moment he released me, because I wasn’t a ‘good shag’ apparently. So yeah, and he said: “ if I see you ever again, I’ll kill you.” That’s why I didn’t go home, but here. 

Louis passed his note to Harry and let Harry read it. 

As soon Harry read it, his eyes became watery and gasped, “How can you sit here, and not be afraid of your life?” Louis just shrugged. Harry hugged Louis sideways and whispered, “You are so brave.” Louis nodded in response.

“Are you ever going to talk?” Harry blurted. Louis eyes shot up and widened. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean it. Wow I’m stupid. Why would you even hang with me like oh my god. I’m a socially lunatic. I can’t function norm-,” Louis cut his rambling of with a assuring hand on his bicep. Louis just looked at him, it almost looked like his eyes said that it was alright.

“No it’s not alright Lou, I’m so sorry.” Harry said standing up and started pacing around the hotel room. Harry was facing backwards to Louis, when tiny arms were wrapped around Harry waist. Harry tensed first but soon relaxed. “Lou,” Harry whispered when he turned around to properly hug Louis. 

“I have something to tell you,” Harry said in a much serious voice now. 

Louis looked up from the hug and looked at Harry. His eyes told him to go on. “ I’m gay.”

And Louis fucking giggled. Louis just softly giggled. Harry just told him his biggest secret and what does Louis fucking Tomlinson do? He fucking giggles.

Louis texted Harry, I already know that dumbass, gaydar, ever heard of?

If that doesn’t make Harry want to tickle Louis, he doesn’t what does.

So Harry tickles Louis until he can’t breathe. “Bit ticklish are we now?” Harry smirked. Louis slapped Harry’s head. “Ow you twat.” Harry groaned and rubbed his head. Harry got off Louis when he noticed the intimate position they were in. Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Sorry ‘bout that.” Louis waved his hand as saying that is was alright.

Harry really wanted to kiss Louis. Maybe he does today, or tomorrow, or the next week, but surely this year.

Louis waved his hand for Harry’s face. Harry shook his head and said, “I zoned out didn’t I?” Louis nodded his head and went to the bathroom.  
Louis is one mysterious person, Harry thought to himself. Harry sat on the bed looking at his phone when Louis walked back in. Louis had his hair in a quiff and white trousers on his thighs. Louis looked fucking amazing. Harry looked up and his eyes went wide. “Those trousers, fuck.” Harry whispered. Louis blushed and sat next to Harry. 

Do it Harry.

So Harry kissed Louis.

Louis tensed when he felt Harry’s lips on his own. Louis didn’t move his lips and it was driving Harry nuts. Harry tried to open his mouth but Louis didn’t bug. “Lou,” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips.

Louis just kissed Harry back but he pressed his lips to hard and bumped his teeth to Harry’s teeth. Harry pulled back. Louis quickly texted him. Im so sorry, im so awkward. That was my first kiss and I suck at it do I?

“Oh Lou,” Harry hugged Louis and said,” It’s alright babe, that was mine first kiss with a boy, so don’t be ashamed.” 

Well this is a whole other level of awkward, Louis thought to himself. When Louis and Harry pulled away ( maybe from their seventh kiss) Louis was feeling a bit aroused. Yeah, a little bit is an understatement. More like a whole lot. You could practically see the outline of erection through his boxer. And when Louis thought Harry didn’t noticed, Harry was being a fucking tease and let his hand go down south a bit. “Lou, did you put a banana in your pants, because it’s hard down there.” “Well yeah, if your hand doesn’t touch down there it wouldn’t.” But Louis didn’t said that, only said it in his head so nobody can hear it, not even Zayn. Instead he let his head fall back and let out a shaky breath. “So you enjoying this.” Harry said teasingly, because yes, Harry was surely enjoying this. Harry’s hand finally settled down on his hard-on. Louis eyes snapped open and pushed Harry’s hands off.

Louis quickly texted Harry because he was looking at Louis confused. 

I don’t want any further only if we are official, so are we official?

“Did Louis Tomlinson asked me out, by text?” Harry gasped dramatically. Louis turned red very quick, but eventually nodded. “Well it would be a pleasure to calling you my boyfriend.” Harry whispered. 

And if Louis became more red, and they make-out several times, no one had to know. And if Harry gave Louis a quick hand job, and Louis came in his hand, no one had to know.

***

The next day Harry woke up to an empty bed. “Lou?” Harry called. Harry heard a muffling sound in the bathroom. “Boyfriend?” Harry grinned when he said that. Boyfriend, Louis is now his boyfriend. He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, “Lou?” he called again. Louis unlocked the door, but something was off, Harry knew it immediately. Louis’ eyes were red and puffy, he had dark circles underneath his eyes and his head hang low. “Babe?” Harry asked carefully.  
Louis grabbed his phone and texted Harry.

I don’t know it anymore Harry, I can’t do this. 

“Babe, where is this all coming from,” Harry asked tears filling his eyes, “Last night you were happy, and now you look like you can break down any minute. You’re scaring me.” 

In matter of time, you’ll find someone whose better, funnier, prettier, hell someone who can fucking talk, and someone who is a virgin, because Zayn took it, and I want it to be special but all I can imagine is Zayn’s face above me when I think about it. 

“No, no, no, no,” Harry said walking towards Louis, “You are none of those thing and you know it Louis.” Louis looked down to the ground and didn’t bother to look up. “And I don’t care if you’re a not a virgin anymore, because if we are going to have sex, it’s the first time with me for you, and my first time with you, and that’s all what matters.”

Louis finally looked up with tears filled eyes. Harry cupped Louis’ jaw softly and pressed his lips against Louis’. “You are my boyfriend and you are perfect.” Harry said between kisses. 

Harry laid Louis on the hotel bed and let Louis crawl in his arms. “Are you ready to go home yet?” Harry whispered. Louis nodded.

Harry arms found Louis’ waist and pulled Louis closer to him. Louis let out an happy sigh.

Later that night Harry couldn’t sleep. Louis was peacefully sleeping next to him, but Harry couldn’t let go of the thought how insecure Louis was.  
So Harry got up and wrote a song.

***

When Louis woke up from a peaceful slumber he couldn’t find Harry. He saw Harry sleeping on a desk with a pen in his hands. Louis walked over to the desk and saw something written on a paper.

You don't need a lot of money  
And you don't have to play no games  
All I need is all your loving  
To get the blood, rushing through my veins

I'm wanna say, we're gonna steady  
Like its 1954  
No, it doesn't have to be forever  
Just as long as I'm the name on your tat- 

Louis could see it wasn’t finished but it already brought tears to his eyes. 

You wrote me a song

Harry groggily open his eyes when he heard the buzzing sound of his phone go off. Of course it’s from Louis, because he only texted him. Kind of a sad life Harry’s got. Harry’s eyes shoot open. How does he know? Harry sat straight up, immediately an aching pain shooting through his lower back area. Oh right, he is in a chair and he apparently fell asleep writing that song to Louis. He groaned and stretched his back earning a few cracks in his back.

Harry heard the shower go off and Louis showed up in nothing but a towel around his waist. Harry’s mouth dropped, “You just can’t do that, looking- looking like that!” he exclaimed. Louis looked at Harry questionable. “You can’t just coming all innocent out of the shower only with a fucking towel and carry-on with everything and don’t even looked at my-very-noticeable-boner.”

Louis just texted him saying sexual frustration? And Harry yelled a ‘yes’ with his hands in his hair.

They made-out for half an hour. 

They were in the car back to home when Louis became very very annoying. It was a killer ride of four hours. Two hours in the ride Louis started poking Harry and turned the radio to his maximum volume to his minimum volume. “have you quite finished?” A very annoyed Harry asked after the tenth poke in his stomach. Louis smiled dropped and he sat back in his seat with his jacket above his head. “Lou,” Harry sighed, “Lou, come on, don’t be like this. You did this to yourself.”

Louis head peeked out of his jacket and pouted. “Lou, I can’t concentrate if you look so cute.” Harry smiled. Louis smiled back and kissed Harry’s cheek. “Better.”

“Lou,” harry said nudging Louis to wake him up. “We are here love.” Louis eyes opened and saw the surroundings and smiled.  
“Home sweet home.” Harry whispered.

They were laying on Louis’ bed talking to each other ( Louis texting of course because he couldn’t talk.)

“Hey Lou.”

Yes

“What is your favorite color?”

Are you seriously asking me what’s my favorite color? Come with a better pick-up line Styles.

“You want pick-up lines, you get pick-up lines.”

Bring it on

“Knock knock?”

Oh my god, are you kidding me?

“Just answer it.”

Ok fine, who’s there?

“Lil’ old lady.”

Lil’ old lady who?

“I didn’t know you could yodel.” Harry says.

Louis punches him in the shoulder.

Later that day, Louis tries to make diner. Bad idea. “I smell bacon!” Harry yells as soon he comes out of the shower. “Never mind, burned bacon!” he corrects himself. Harry comes around the corner to see Louis cooking only in a cooking apron. “Damn did it get hot in here?” he asks snaking his arms around Louis waist. Louis quickly text him, You just came in, what else would expect?

“Cheeky aren’t we.” Harry’s voice was suddenly very close to his ears. Louis softly nodded. Harry nibbled at Louis’ earlobe earning a soft breath leaving of Louis’ lips. Harry grinned. “Are you wearing something else under this apron?” Louis shook his head ‘no’. The tension turned thick very quickly.

For Louis ‘cause Harry’s dick was pressing at his bum, and for Harry because he was so turned on because Louis fucking Tomlinson thought it was normal to walk happily around in an apron with nothing underneath it, and because he hadn’t got laid in for-ever.

Harry sucked a bruise behind Louis’ ear. Louis let his head fall back on Harry’s shoulder. Harry was aching hard trying to rub his clothed crotch at Louis’ nude bum. “God, you are so pretty looking like this.” Louis looked at Harry, mentioning to move on. “Looking all flustered and hot and sweaty all because I simply touched you. I love it.”

Louis turned around, the burned bacon all long forgotten. 

Kiss me  
“So where have you been?” Grace, one of his co-workers, asked Harry. “Oh you know, around.” He said in a matter of fact. “Could you be more specific?” Harry shook his head. “You are in a shitty mood, either you haven’t got laid in forever or a fight with your girlfriend. Which one?”

That’s right, only Louis and Margret knew about Harry’s sexuality. No one likes a gay lawyer. Grace kept looking at Harry with a suspicious look in her eyes. “Wait are you gay?” Grace whisper-yelled. Harry said nothing, he kept ignoring Grace, but Grace took that as a ‘yes’, and almost screamed, if it hadn’t be for Harry to cover up her mouth with his hands.

“Get those long, nasty, ass-fingering hands away from me.” Grace said in playfull tone pushing Harry’s hands away. “Shut up.”

“So it’s true, you gay then.” Harry nodded, but immediately hushed her, “No one can know, okay, so you shut your mouth or I’ll make you regret you ever spoke again, understood?” 

Grace nodded.

They talked for a bit, but stopped when Adam scolded at them ‘to get the fuck to work’.

I think I just got outed by saying nothing xx -Harry

Harry pressed sent, and let out a long breath of agony and desperation. Minutes later a text came in.

Can I laugh? Pls let me laugh xx –Lou

Oh no, you cant babe xx –Harry

I’ll do it anyway :p xx – Lou

Harry locked his phone the second he saw Adam walk to his desk. “Phones please?” Adam said holding out his hand. “Since when is that a rule?”  
“Since some cocky bastards disappear for a week, and come back and do nothing but texting, since then.”

Harry muttered a ‘douchebag’ and handed his phone after he send a winkyface to Louis with a couple of ‘xxx’ ( ten to be exact) 

“Thank you.” Adam said before walking away. Harry didn’t like his boss. Just a tiny bit.  
***  
Louis was back home. Finally home after spending two to three weeks apart from it. His bed looked the same, his kitchen was still a mess, and his laptop was still on the same place. The only thing that was different was there was a note stacked in a photo frame.

Hello,  
I don’t think you’ll remember me, but I remember you.  
Love, me

And that completely freaked Louis out. When Louis first found this note, he thought it was a joke, but now it was in a photo frame, perfectly written in neat handwriting. It wasn’t Harry’s handwriting. He knew what his handwriting looked like. ( They spend a night just passing written notes to each other so Louis wouldn’t feel alone, and Harry felt utterly fine with the idea of not speaking for a whole night.) It wasn’t Liam’s. Liam’s handwriting was nearly not readable. Niall’s handwriting couldn’t be it, because Niall can’t even spell. ( Niall spelled one time pink as pinck, so yeah)

Louis became terrified when he thought it could be Zayn. He never saw his handwriting.

He shook his head, no, it’s not Zayn.

Just to be sure Louis texted Harry.

Did you put a note in a frame in my house? xx –Lou

The response never came. Louis tried calling, just to hear Harry’s voice.

He never picked up.

 

***  
Harry was walking phone when he check his phone, which he got back when Harry left the building.

1 new message and 1 missed call

They were from Louis. Harry read the text. No he did not put a note in a frame, he didn’t even know where Louis lived.

Harry thought he texted Louis back, but he never did.

It was when Harry came home, he received another message from Louis.

Harry, why r u ignoring me? –Lou

I don’t? xx –Harry

I texted u three hours ago and I called u –Lou

I didn’t text back didn’t I ? xx –Harry

Bingo x-Lou

Harry called Louis.

Ring

Ring

“Lou? Please I’m sorry, but Adam took my phone and I really thought I texted you back, but apparently I didn’t, and I’m so sorry, I would never ignore you, you’re too perfect for that. Please Lou?” Harry rambled.

Louis hung up and texted Harry back.

It’s fine, never mind Harry. – Lou  
Louis had consumed his entire bodyweight in Ben&Jerry’s and cried through a whole box of tissues.

Louis had threw his phone across the room and screamed ‘I hate you’ so loud his neighbors knocked on his door asking if he was okay.

Louis had done this in two hours.

So it’s safe to say Louis can’t handle fights that well. He was told that relationships consist of love, happiness and rainbows. Not fights, crying and dark clouds. He was angry at Harry, at the person who taught him that, but mostly at himself. At himself because of his muteness, his lack of confidence, but most of all, he made Harry upset, well he thinks he did.

So not to break Harry’s any further, Louis sends him a text.

I think we need a break, sorry –lou

Almost immediately he gets a text back.

Are you serious now? I’ve been crying for forever x –harry 

Fuck he made Harry cry. Louis really hate his own guts right now.

I’m sorry, you deserve the best, and I’m not the best. – Lou

Im coming over xx- Harry  
***  
If there wasn’t a moment Harry never drove as fast as he did right now, sure this was the moment. Harry broke the law several times the ride to Louis. Louis’ text calmed him in a very strange way. It calmed him because Louis just said that because he was in his insecure moments.

“Open the door Lou.” Harry said when he stood in front of Louis’ apartment after the third knock. 

"Open the door, or I'll kick it in." Harry threatened. Finally the door opened. Louis stood in the doorframe, with bright red eyes, and a sniffling nose.

“Babe.” Harry said as he brought Louis in a hug. Louis arms slowly wrapped around Harry’s torso and nuzzled his head in Harry’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

“Let’s go inside yeah?” Louis nodded.

Harry placed Louis on the couch, because he was carrying him. Harry sat on the other end of the couch and opened his arms for Louis to crawl right in. And Louis did exactly that. 

“Why did you say that, you know you are what I deserve, you deserve better.” Harry said after a moment of silence. Louis just shook his head, meaning that he doesn’t want to talk about it.

Please

Harry was awoken by a buzzing feeling in his pocket. He looked at Louis seeing he pouted his lips with tears on his cheeks. Harry took his jaw in his hand and pulled Louis in. their lips barely touched when Louis pushed harder in the kiss.Louis whined when his access to Harry’s mouth was denied. Harry just continued to kiss Louis without any tongue or what so ever.

Harry pulled back. His eyes were filled with tears and he smiled. Louis looked in Harry’s eyes and found the same emotion he found in his own eyes. He smiled back and cuddled closer to Harry.

“Let’s nap okay love?” Louis nodded and closed his eyes.

***

This time it was Louis who was awoken by Harry, only he heard a guitar strumming. Louis opened his eyes to see Harry in a tuxedo, with a guitar in his left hand and a rose in his right hand.

“ Let’s have a walk shall we?” Harry smiled.

I need to change right? You in tux and I in sweats. You look absolutely gorgeous.

“No need to change love. You look amazing just the way you are.”

Louis blushed but agreed. Harry grabbed Louis’ coat and grabbed his hand. They walked out of the door, Harry still in tux with a guitar and rose that he gave to Louis, and Louis simply in sweats and a beanie.

They entered the park without a word spoken, they just walked in complete silence.

Eventually when they were settled down on a blanket in the middle of the park, Harry cleared his throat and yelled, “ Can I have a word everyone?” People looked around from where the sound was coming from. “ I just want to say something to someone.”

By now, everyone was silenced. ”Louis, I really really really like you, and I know you can’t say it back and maybe it's too soon but please know.. I love you Louis Tomlinson, I already did from the beginning, but it took a fight to figure it out."

When Harry's finished his speech people clapped and Louis was crying. Harry was crying too so it didn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I love you bye


End file.
